Cara Membungkam Mei-san
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Mei-san itu hobi ngoceh, Itsuki harus cari cara untuk membungkamnya. Warning: pasaran


Bagi tim _baseball_ SMK Inashiro, cerocehan Narumiya Mei benar-benar mengganggu. Kata-katanya yang seenak jidat, nadanya yang menyebalkan, sikapnya yang egois. Hal tersebut memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, tapi bukan berarti mereka kebal.

Kadang-kadang, Itsuki disuruh berguru pada Masatoshi oleh para pemain lain. Materinya tentang 'bagaimana membungkam mulut Mei'. Tentu saja ditolaknya karena selain merepotkan, itu juga buang-buang waktu karena dia masih harus berlatih lebih banyak agar bisa mendekati level Masatoshi.

Tapi sepertinya Itsuki sekarang benar-benar harus melakukannya.

Masalahnya makin hari, Mei semakin menyebalkan, egois dan _nyelekit_.

Hari ini, misalnya.

"Nice ball, Hirano-san!"

Hirano mengembuskan napas, menangkap bola dari Itsuki menggunakan sarung tangan. Itsuki berjongkok kembali, menunggu lemparan selanjutnya. Setiap lemparan ia beri pujian, Hirano tampak puas.

Seorang makhluk dengan rambut putih nyaris pirang menggoyangkan kursi. "Huh, padahal tadi itu ball! Tidak bisa lihat, ya? Kau catcher payah, Itsuki!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si _Catcher_ kelas satu. Spontan, Itsuki menghadap ke arahnya.

Mulutnya mengerucut sedetik, kemudian menghela napas. Susah kalau punya _partner battery_ yang hobi protes. Apalagi karena sekarang mereka tidak punya kapten yang tegas, semakin menyulitkan Itsuki. "Mei-san istirahat saja. Kemarin kan sudah melempar satu pertandingan penuh. Jangan egois, dong."

Perempatan imajiner tumbuh di dahi _ace_ SMK Inashiro tersebut. "Haa? Maksudmu apa menceramahiku begitu? Aku lebih tua darimu, tahu! Itsuki menyebalkan!" Mei mencibir, memalingkan wajahnya. Itsuki berusaha sabar, sepertinya dia wajib hukumnya berguru pada Masa. Mei sungguh menyebalkan!

"Terus, mentang-mentang lebih tua Mei-san bisa egois? Itu kekanakan, Mei-san," balas si _Catcher_ muda. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pinggang, tersenyum tipis untuk menjaga emosi biar tidak meledak akibat perkataan Mei yang berpotensi membuat orang naik darah.

Dikatai kekanakan meski memang kenyataan nampaknya membuat Mei yang justru naik darah duluan. "Apa katamu? Senior tidak boleh egois? Pendapat dari mana itu, haa? Junior bagusnya nurut saja, deh!" Sengit Mei yang agak sakit hati. Ia mengabaikan saja bisik-bisik tetangga dari pemain lain yang juga sedang latihan. Yakin seratus persen kalau mereka sedang menjelek-jelekannya.

Matanya beralih pada Itsuki. Sangkanya, _catcher_ resmi Inashiro setelah keluarnya Masatoshi tersebut ikut menjelekkannya dalam hati. Tapi, karena Itsuki adalah _kouhai_ yang baik hati dan penuh hormat, ia hanya menghela napas pendek. "Mei-san, kalau seperti itu banyak yang membencimu."

Mei mengembungkan pipi, benar-benar seperti anak-anak. "Hmph! Tak ada masalah kalau aku memang hebat. Aku pasti akan melempar ke arah mitt-mu tanpa kesalahan. Kau tinggal tunggu lemparan dariku saja!"

Mata Itsuki berkedip tiga kali, tidak berniat membalas. Ini bukankah artinya dia betulan dianggap hanya sebagai tembok? Melihat hal tersebut Mei makin naik darah. "Apa? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau meremehkanku lagi ya, haaah? Puncak itu tak semudah yang kaukira, Itsuki!"

'Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!' Jerit Itsuki nelangsa dalam hati, tapi tidak disuarakan. Bisa-bisa Mei mengamuk padanya nanti dan dia tidak mau menerima semua usulan lemparannya.

Mei berdiri, menghampiri Itsuki dan menepuk bahunya. "Jangan khawatir. Tujuan kita adalah puncak! Tak perlu yang lain selain itu! Kita tak akan bisa menang tanpa adanya permainan battery yang mulus dari kau dan aku!"

Itsuki mengumbar senyum, mengetahui betapa seriusnya Mei ketika mengatakannya. _Wah, ternyata Mei-san bisa ngomong beres juga._ Lagi-lagi tidak dikatakan karena khawatir nanti dia kena semprot.

Otak Itsuki masih mencari cara untuk membungkam Mei.

"Terus, ya. Kau tahu tidak? Kemarin manajer tim basket menembakku, lho!"

'Emang gue harus peduli gitu?'

"Dua hari yang lalu anak kelas 2-B juga.'

'Ga penting kali. Plis, deh.'

Lihat, saking tidak tahannya Itsuki jadi alay.

Mei terus mengoceh, Itsuki sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Dalam kepalanya hanya terpikir cara untuk mendiamkan _ace_ -nya tersebut. Cara membungkam Mei-san. Cara membungkam Mei-san. Cara membungkam Mei-san...

Dapat!

Baiklah, sudah didapatkan caranya. Tinggal praktek. Sang _Catcher_ muda tersenyum riang, mengetahui cara ini akan berhasil membuat Mei terdiam dan tidak berani ngoceh lagi. Itsuki kemudian menghadap kepada Mei untuk melaksanakan niatnya.

"Susah ya, jadi orang terkenal. Dikerumuni banyak cewek itu ternyata—"

Cup.

Di hadapan semua manusia yang sedang latihan. Bahkan juga di depan alumni yang sedang menonton. Tadano Itsuki, _catcher_ muda kelas satu SMK Inashiro, mencium Narumiya Mei, _ace_ kelas dua sekolah bergengsi seantero Tokyo tersebut.

Mei terdiam membatu di tempat. Oh, bukan hanya dia saja ternyata. Semua orang yang melihat pun juga jadi tak bisa bergerak. Para alumni dan penonton, pemain lain yang sedang latihan, Pelatih yang ternyata ikutan lihat tapi mukanya tetap datar, semua kaku bagaikan disihir nenek-nenek bertopi kerucut. Eh, kalau dilihat lagi, kucing yang kebetulan lewat juga diam rupanya.

Sebelum disadari siapa pun bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri, Mei jatuh terduduk dengan wajah merah luar biasa dan pandangan mata biru yang kosong karena kaget. Mulutnya megap-megap, seakan mau bicara tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Sedangkan pelaku perampasan kepolosan (kalau memang masih polos) bibir Mei tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan. "Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk membungkam Mei-san."

* * *

Daiya no Ace (C) Terajima Yuuji


End file.
